Second Chance
by MatchMakerSawa-chan
Summary: a Ryosaku oneshot


..

..

..

The afternoon sky turned orange as the sun started to set. People in the park started retreating back, couples walked hand in hand smiling at each other. Winter had already started in Tokyo and today, many couples had come to the park to take a walk during the first snowfall of the month.

In a far away corner of the park where groves of trees and bushes shielded it from the people, an auburn haired twin braided woman sat alone on a bench. Staring up at the pale sky as snow fell down, she sighed and looked at the happily walking couples wrapped in their jackets and cuddling against each other to keep warm.

Ryuzaki Sakuno shivered as the cold breeze blew and wrapped her coat tighter. She wrapped her muffler around her neck and watched silently as some teenage boys played tennis in the street courts.

She felt nostalgic at the sight and smiled sadly. It had already been seven years now, she tried all those years to forget but seeing other people playing tennis reminded her of her past and him.

Her crush on Echizen Ryoma had evolved from a childish puppy love to a more deeper feeling, she was head over heels in love with him. But alas, she was hopeless. Before she could even have the courage to convey her feelings for him, he had gone.

Sighing again, she gripped her muffler and pulled it up to cover her mouth and got up. Smoothing back her skirt, she turned to head back home. As she took two small steps, she suddenly heard girls screaming loudly like they had seen some celebrity and she could partly see them through the spaces between the trees, dashing madly at a particular direction.

She chuckled and shook her head, fangirls. They remind me of Tomo-chan and the others in our middle school and high school days.

She continued her steps but stopped abruptly when she saw someone emerge from behind a bush, it seems that the person was hiding from someone. Her eyes widened when that person turned to her direction, what surprised her even more was the familiar Fila kept that person particularly a he, was wearing.

She ducked her head when he started approaching her, she pretended to not notice and continued taking small steps. He was wearing a black woolen jacket and a white muffler, denim jeans and sports shoes.

She shook her head inwardly when she thought that the stranger looked like Ryoma. No, that's impossible. He's in America, get a grip Sakuno. She held her breath when he brushed past her and released it in relief when nothing happened, although she felt a little pang in her heart.

When she was about to sprint away, " Ryuzaki?" She frozed.

..

..

..

Echizen Ryoma, world famous tennis player ranked no. 1 in the world and at the young age of 19. He came with good looks, charms, wealth and fame. He was in the prime of his life, living in lavish hotels, travelling around the world, playing tennis to the heart's content and no perverted father to ruin his mood.

But unfortunately, his life was going to take another turn and all because of a stupid phone call.

It all started when Ryoma, just after a long refreshing bath, decided to take a nap on his four poster king sized hotel bed. Just as he was about to drift off to sleep, the cursed phone call came.

Grumbling, he lazily grabbed his cell and flipped it open. When he looked at the caller ID, he cursed as he saw his dad's number, what does he want?

" What?" He growled into the phone.

" Now, now, Seishounen. Is that the way to greet your dear old dad like that?"

" You're disturbing me."

" Oh, were you busy making out with some hot babe-"

" Oyaji. Spit it out before I hang up."

" Fine, fine. Geez, you're such a kill joy."

" Your point?"

" Whatever. Anyway, it was your mother who wanted to talk to you. Honey! The kid's on the phone." Ryoma winced when his father yelled, he could make out the rushing of feet and the distant sound of his mother's voice.

" Ah, Ryoma."

" Hn."

" Now don't you 'hn' me, young man."

" Yes mom."

" Good, anyway, Ryo honey. You're taking a winter break now right?" Ryoma scowled when his mother said his nickname.

" Aa."

" Speak in proper sentences, will you!"

Sigh. " Yes mom."

" So, since you haven't been home for quite some time, come and spent the break here in Japan, okay."

Ryoma was about to protest when his mother cut in," NO buts. Ryoga is also coming back home so, let's have a family time this year. I'll see you next week honey. Bye, and love you!"

Then the line cut off, Ryoma groaned and fell back on the bed. Why oh why, was he so unfortunate!

His mother was unpredictable, he sighed again. I guess I have to start packing.

As he laid on the bed, his mind drifted off to his freshman years in middle school and high school. Japan, huh. He had to admit, he kinda missed staying there. Unlike here in America, he had friends there, lots of them. He remembered the time he used to hang out with Momo-senpai and Eiji-senpai in the burger joint, tennis practice in school with Tezuka-buchou and the others, dozing off in class.

The matches he played in Japan were all exciting, not that the challenges here were boring, competing with the rest of his teammates and rivals was actually very satisfying in a way. He missed the cheers and applause of his teammates and friends, although screaming of the fangirls were annoying.

He remembered the Seigaku members cheering during the Nationals, Go Go Seigaku! And, Ryoma-kun ganbatte! He shook his head at his thoughts, he couldn't believe he actually-

Wait, Ryoma-kun ganbatte? His teammates never called him Ryoma-kun, well except two guys who were that loudmouth's friend. But he was sure those two didn't have a girly voice, no. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair, trying to remember whose voice it belong to.

Auburn. Auburn? Someone who had auburn hair…

Who has auburn hair, he vaguely remembered Ryuzaki-sensei also had auburn hair, but there was also someone with auburn hair and braids… braids.

He frowned auburn hair and braids…hmm, auburn hair and braids only come with wobbly hips.

His eyes widened in realization, Wobbly Hips. Oh, Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter. He sighed, why was I even thinking so hard to remember a girl. The steam of the bath must have gotten to me, he groaned and fell back on the bed again.

I'm going back to Japan, next week huh. He smirked, I wonder how senpai-tachi are doing… and Ryuzaki too. Wait, what! He did not just think about her. Hah right, and you took five precious minutes just to remember her. A voice at the back of his mind scoffed back.

The tennis star scowled and sighed, he did think about her. He had never thought about her before, what had gotten into him. Maybe it's because she was my only female friend, yeah that's it.

He remembered she was a good friend, she always came to cheer for the team, she made bentos for him too, although they were mada mada dane. She was also a klutz, a sucker in tennis and navigationally hopeless. Come to think of it, I wonder if she's changed.

Well, he'll soon find out next week.

..

..

..

One week later,

Echizen Ryoma was in front of the door of his home/temple, with a tennis bag slung on his shoulder and a suitcase behind him. He smiled a little seeing his home again, home.

He adjusted his cap and opened the door, the inside was also still the same. He saw four pairs of shoes in the shoe rack and sighed, they're all home.

" Tadaima."

As he took off his shoe, he heard someone coming. He raised his head and frowned when he saw a blonde woman looking at him with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

" R-Ryoga, y-you're here…then y-you're…h-how. Who are you?!"

" I should be the one asking you." Ryoma raised a brow at the blonde woman.

Then from the living room, Ryoga appeared and exclaimed," Chibisuke! You're here." He tried to hug the younger man but the latter glared at him.

" Who's this?" Ryoma asked while pointing at the woman, who was standing there like a gaping fish. Ryoga looked at the woman and smirked, he put an arm on her shoulders and pulled her closer.

" Tsk tsk, Chibisuke. Isn't it rude to talk to your dear brother's fiancée that way? This is Michelle." Ryoma looked at the two couple and raised his brow again.

" Hn." He shrugged and proceeded in with his luggage, brushing past them.

Michelle turned to look at her fiancée," You never told me your brother looked just like you." Ryoga just smirked and shrugged. " Come on."

..

..

After a few minute of hugging from his mother and taunting from his father and brother, Ryoma was already in his room and lying on his old bed. Something rustled from under the bed and he bolted up, he looked under the bed and to his surprise, he saw a small version of Karupin.

The kitten meowed and ran out. Ryoma got off his bed and rushed out, he almost forgot about Karupin! When he rushed down into the living room, he saw his father sitting lazily with his newspaper. He rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen," Hey mom, have you seen Karupin?"

Rinko turned to face his son and smile," Oh Ryo-honey. Nanako took her to the vet this morning, they'll be back soon."

" Oh. Mom, did Karupin have a kitten?"

" Kitten? We don't have a kitten," Ryoma frowned at this and was about to say he had seen one but his mother cut in," we have four of them."

Ryoma blinked, four of them. Four fluffy Himalayan kittens!" I think they're in the living room."

The cat-eyed man quickly walked into the room to see his father swatting away four kittens which were pulling the newspaper and playing with the ends of his yukata. He smirked smugly.

He seated himself on the floor beside the table and whistled to catch the kittens' attentions and it worked. The four little fur balls ran towards him and climbed on his lap. They started purring as he stroked each of their backs.

" I swear I'm going to kick out those fur balls very soon. They're getting on my nerves." Nanjiroh muttered as he vein-popped at Ryoma's smug face.

" It's all your fault anyway, Oyaji. You kicked out Karupin and she came bag pregnant remember." Ryoga answered nonchalantly and seated himself beside his brother, taking one of the kittens.

" You did what?" Ryoma glared at his father who gulped and cleared his throat.

" Oh please, Seishounen. It's not like the cat's your girlfriend." Nanjiroh mumbled.

Ryoga bursted out laughing and poked his brother," Really Chibisuke, you're too protective of your cat. Sometimes I think you prefer cats rather than girls."

" Shut up."

Nanjiroh nodded at this and joined in," When will you ever learn." The father and son duo kept teasing the poor Ryoma, he vein-popped and got up, turning to go upstairs to his room. The two smirked at Ryoma's reaction and started grinning triumphantly.

After a few minutes,. Ryoma came down wrapped in a black woolen jacket and a muffler with jeans. He put his cap on and walked towards the door.

" Oi shounen, where are you going?" Nanjiroh asked loudly.

" Out."

" Oh come on, Chibisuke. Let's have some male bonding time." Ryoga said but Ryoma ignored him," No. Ittekimas."

..

..

..

..

Ryoma reached the park after ten minutes. He breathed in the fresh air and sighed, it had been a long time since he had seen Japan. He looked around and saw that the park was now filled with lots of trees, he also noticed that the park was filled with couples, he suddenly felt something cold fall on his nose and looked up.

Snow? Oh, the first snowfall of the month.

He scoffed, people and their stupid beliefs. What was so special for couples to come out on the first snowfall. They could choose any day of snowfall anyway.

While he was scoffing at the thought, some girls had noticed him. The girls started squealing and pointed at him. Oh crap.

He abruptly looked around and vaguely saw a clearing behind a clump of trees and bushes which was on the left side of a vending machine twenty feet away, that could work. He quickly sprinted towards the direction of the vending machine, turning at every corner of a tree in the way.

When the horde of fangirls were a little far behind, he quickly slipped behind the clump of trees near the machine. The girls ran past the bushes as he held his breath and sighed in relief.

He dusted himself and peeked out. He saw that some of the girls were still there and cursed under his breath, he turned behind and saw a clearing behind the trees. Quickly, he slipped out and looked around.

He frozed when he saw a woman in a brown overcoat and red muffler with a blue skirt and black leggings, standing a few metres away from him and staring at him.

He cursed again and pulled up his muffler to hide his face, he decided to ignore her and proceeded towards the bench a few feet behind her. Brushing past her, he noticed that she had auburn hair.

Heh, auburn. When he glanced back at her, his eyes widened when he saw a pair of auburn braids flowing behind her. He blurted out before he could stop himself," Ryuzaki?"

The woman frozed and turned around rigidly with wide chocolate orbs looking at him in shock. " R-Ryoma-k-kun…" He could barely hear her but he smirked when her face blossomed into a full blown blush.

" Heh, Mada mada dane Ryuzaki. Your hair is still way too long." That auburn haired woman blushed even darker and huffed," Hidoi yo!"

" Hn." He smirked wider then glancing at her, he sat down on the bench and said," Oi, what are you standing there for? Come on."

Sakuno looked at him in confusion," Eh?" The raven haired man sighed, this girl," Sit."

" Oh." Sakuno looked at him with wide eyes and blushed again, she stuttered," Ano, if you d-don't mind."

"Hm."

The two of them sat quietly not knowing how to start a conversation, awkward silence reigned between the two of them. Sakuno fidgeted slightly, thinking of what to say.

"Um, s-so Ryoma-kun, how have you been?" Sakuno started trying to fend off the awkward silence. " Aa, I've been doing great."He shrugged and replied.

She smiled at his nonchalant reply, same old Ryoma-kun. " I see…" Silence reigned again but this time, It was Ryoma who found it awkward. He had been the one who told her to sit with him in the first place so he tried to strike up another conversation.

He cleared his throat and started," Hn. So, are you still in contact with senpai-tachi?"

Sakuno looked quite surprised, normally she would be the one to start a conversation, like a few minutes ago, but this time he seemed to be wanting to talk, albeit hesitantly. I guess he changed a little.

She smiled again and replied," Hai, although it's been quite some time since I heard from them. They're quite busy it seems."

"Aa."

She looked at him questioningly, " Ano, Ryoma-kun," Ryoma did not face her but kept watching the setting sun." Hn."

" Do you still contact senpai-tachi?"

"…No" Ryoma replied, a frown on his face. He had lost contact with them, even Tezuka, who had retired a year ago after he defeated him. "Souka, you must've been quite busy."

Sakuno gave an understanding smile and continued," I'd be happy to fill in for you."

Ryoma raised a brow, " Hn?" Sakuno blushed and started stuttering, she felt like her twelve year old self again. Just being paid attention by those beautiful golden – amber eyes made heat rise to her cheeks. " I-I mean… uh-ano a-about, y-you know, ano… what I-I…"

The cat eyed tennis player smirked, he missed seeing her blush and stutter although he would never admit it out loud. " Mada mada dane, same old Ryuzaki."

Sakuno stopped stuttering and flushed even redder, she huffed and pouted," Mou Ryoma-kun! That's not true, I've changed you know."

" Mhm." Ryoma replied teasingly with his arrogant smirk still in place. Sakuno sighed," Anyway, what I meant was that I'll tell you about senpai-tachi and the others since you've lost contact with all of them."

" Aa." Ryoma reverted back to his indifferent facade and listened. He was curious about what his senpai-tachi and classmates were doing but mostly, he wanted to know about her.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye as she smiled and started to speak. She seemed to be smiling a lot today, well even though this was the first time meeting her after seven years, he had never seen her smile a lot.

She had always been blushing and stuttering around him but never this confident or carefree, I guess she changed.

" Well, you know about Tezuka-senpai. He quit being pro after you defeated him, but Oba-chan told me he's continuing his studies in Law." Ryoma smirked a little, typical of him to take up law. He had always thought that the ever strict buchou would have been a student of law, had he not chosen tennis in the first place.

" Oishi-senpai, he's succeeded in becoming a professional surgeon, he even operated on Oba-chan's heart and took great care of her. It's only because of him that Oba-chan's health has improved." Ryoma thought of his Fuku-buchou, the ever worrying 'Mother Hen' or 'Oishi-Mama'- in Eiji-senpai's term, of his former tennis team.

He remembered being advised to drink milk almost every day because of his height. He shook his head, Oishi-senpai frets over other people's health too much.

" And Eiji-senpai, he's head of the leading Toothpaste Company and Toy Branch in Japan, typical ne." She giggled and he smirked, Eiji-senpai never grows up.

" Fuji-senpai became a journalist and he's been travelling around the world a lot. He even brought souvenirs for me and Oba-chan." Ryoma was not surprised that the tensai chose journalism. He had always been a good photographer and was not really serious in tennis.

But what irked him was the smiling sadist's hobby of capturing embarrassing moments for blackmail. His sadism was one thing that had always kept the golden eyed prodigy from irritating him. Just the thought of being on his bad side sent shivers down his spine.

But what Sakuno had said next made his lips set into a firm line and form a frown, he himself travelled to many countries but the thought of bringing back any souvenir had never crossed his mind, even for his family or her. Although he only remembered her just a few days ago, he didn't know why but he felt his pride being stabbed.

The mahogany girl, being completely oblivious of the prince's mood change, continued. " Then there's Kawamura-senpai. You do remember his family's sushi shop, right? Well, he took over from his father and is doing very well. Kawamura Sushi has branched in almost every region of Japan, even Okinawa. Isn't that great, Ryoma-kun?"

The said boy, now man, snapped back from his thoughts and pretended to have heard everything, " Aa." Sakuno chuckled at his indifference and went on," And there's Kaidoh-senpai too, he runs a gym and its quite popular. But again, he also runs the biggest pet shop in town and many people were surprised at first, but not us of course."

" Of course." He smirked lightly at her grinning face, Kaidoh-senpai had always had a soft spot for animals, no wonder people were surprised. " Inui-senpai is a scientist and currently working on modifying his… Health Drinks." Ryoma almost gagged remembering the taste of the 'Health Drink'.

And then Sakuno turned to him with wide chocolate doe eyes glinting with mirth, " What surprised me the most was Momo-senpai's career. You wouldn't believe what he does!"

Ryoma cocked a brow, " What?" Sakuno was almost off her seat, " He's an actor!" She exclaimed, barely able to contain her excitement." And a very charming one to boot, girls go crazy when they hear his name." She added as she calmed down.

Ryoma frowned and folded his arms. "Even you too?" He almost growled out through his gritting teeth, he didn't like the way she was reacting just talking about Momo-senpai. Che, now I know why that stupid face on the billboard looked familiar. Stupid Momo-senpai and his stupid job.

Sakuno flushed considerably and flailed her arms wildly," Iya, iya. It's not l-like that, I am a fan b-but not that crazy!"

" Che, whatever." She didn't know what she had said wrong but he seemed quite pissed. She fidgeted slightly as he tugged the bill of his cap and leaned back casually. " Hn… what about the trio?" Ryoma asked, trying to change the subject.

It took her a few moments to fully digest what he had just asked her and she exclaimed," Ah souka! You mean Katsuo-kun, Katchiro-kun and Horio-kun, don't you?" Sakuno smiled as he nodded, " Maa, let's see. Katsuo-kun volunteered to be the advisor of the Seigaku High boys tennis and Katchiro-kun is helping the girls' team," She could tell that Ryoma was impressed and continued.

" and Horio-kun is continuing his studies, very unlike him." Ryoma almost snorted at the mention of Horio, the loudmouth with nth years of tennis experience, going for further studies. He'd be too busy boasting around without even finishing his studies.

" And you know what, " He raised a brow, " he's engaged to Tomo-chan!"

Now his brow rose even higher, " That banshee friend of yours and Horio? I doubt they'd ever get married, from what I remember, they fight like cats and dogs." He shook his head at the thought.

Whoa, that was the longest he had ever said throughout the conversation. Sakuno mused but frown and replied, " That was in the past, Ryoma-kun. They love each other very much, and I'm very happy for them."

" Hn, whatever you say." Silence ensued and Ryoma wondered if she also had someone she loved, he vaguely remembered Momo-senpai and Eiji-senpai telling him that she had a crush on him. They may have been teasing him but he was a little, a little mind you, happy about it. Still, he had locked the feeling deep down, not knowing how to deal with it.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw her sigh in irritation. He wondered if she still had feelings for him, he wanted to know more about her . Glancing down at her, he frowned. Wait, she hasn't even talked about herself. His sole intent in the beginning was to know about her but she wasn't complying. Sigh, might as well ask her directly.

He cleared his throat for the second time of the day making Sakuno look up, " … So, what about you?"

She blinked, " Eh?" He sighed again, this girl was the epitome of denseness!

" What do you do? You haven't told me about yourself." Realization dawned in her eyes, smiling sheepishly, she exclaimed " Oh! You mean my job? Well…" She gulped, blushing lightly as he looked at her in expectation.

" I-It's not really big. Um, y-you see, I'm just a teacher. At Seigaku High."

" Oh?" Ryoma raised a brow and smirked at her flushed face. But his smirk did not stay for long, his eyes fell on her left hand where she was fiddling with a particular silver ring on her middle finger.

His brow knitted and he felt his gut clench, his jaw was rigid as he gritted out. " What. is . that ?"

Sakuno cocked her head and followed his line of vision, which was trained on her left middle finger. She blushed, " O-oh, you mean this ring?" His glare on the ring intensified as she continued stuttering, " T-This is j-just a gift f-from Fuji-s-senpai. It's r-really pretty, i-isn't it?"

Ryoma did not reply and kept on glaring at the ring, he resisted the urge to yank her hand, pull out the ridiculous ring and fling it far away. That Fuji-senpai really had the guts to make a move on his… Ryuzaki. Damn it, Ryuzaki's not mine… yet. This is so frustrating!

Ryoma clenched his fists till his knuckles turned white, he didn't know if she still liked him. The more he thought about it, the more his chances of getting her grew less. But he had come back now and she still blushed in front of him, that was a sign right? …No, this girl always blush around other people too.

His senpai-tachi had more chances than him, they had been with her throughout his absence. Besides, he only stayed for two years and… kuso! His chances were too low!... now I sound like Inui-senpai.

He really regretted ignoring her feelings back then, heck he only even remembered her because he had been thinking about his life in Japan! She was the only girl he talked to nicely, besides his mom and Nanako, no other girl had ever crossed his mind. He had always thought his life was only about Tennis, ponta and Karupin but no, not anymore.

He didn't know how but he knew, he knew he had already fallen for her hard. All those years, he had avoided other girls because his heart was already taken. Funny, the guy's heart was the one stolen and not the girl's.

He glanced at her, she was smiling softly and looking fondly at the ring. His heart felt heavy as his lips set on a thin line. " Can I see it?" He asked, not meeting her eyes. Sakuno looked confused as well as amused, " Okay." She took off the ring and gave it to him.

He nodded his head in thanks and scrutinized the ring in his fingers. Suddenly, a thought flashed in his mind. He grinned inwardly, your time is over, you little piece of junk. After a few seconds, he pocketed the ring as Sakuno watched him mouth agape.

" A-ano Ryoma-kun. That's my ring." She tried to take it back but Ryoma swatted her hand away. " I'll take it."

Sakuno's jaw dropped, " Wha-? B-but that's mine!" Ryoma did not make any move to give it back, he simply laid back with his arms behind his head. " I can buy you another one."

Tears welled up in her eyes as the auburn haired girl shook her head, " B-but it's a very rare one, F-Fuji-senpai said it w-was the last one!" Ryoma frowned deeper, " I could always get you a prettier one, this one's too plain." He said as he took out the ring and observe it again.

Ryoma was trying to hint something but being the overly dense girl she was, she didn't suspect anything. She kept trying to reach the ring but his quick reflexes were no match for her. She started, " Ryoma-kun, that's nice but-"

" And besides, people will think you're already engaged you know." That was it, she had had enough! She may have had a crush on him but he was not going to let him take advantage and tease her or take her things. She yelled at him," So what if I am?! Give it back!" She snatched the ring and got up, " Jerk!" and stomped off furiously.

Ryoma frozed, his heart stopped. " Wha…t." Suddenly, he felt his whole world crumble before him, his chest hurt so much. She's engaged…no, no, she can't. He still hasn't- was he too late? He couldn't think of anything, getting up shakily, he tried to call out her name but his voice couldn't come out. His heart thumped loudly against his ribcage so hard, he couldn't breathe.

He couldn't let her walk away, no he can't. He needed her more than anything, this was his only chance. He felt his legs move, he was running now. His pace fastened as he neared her. He made up his mind, he was going to have her, engaged or not.

Sakuno walk faster when she heard footsteps behind her, she wasn't going to let him play with her feelings again. Sure she had been in love with him for so many years but he had never acknowledged her. No matter how many times she cheered for him, made bentos for him, waited for him, it was all useless in the end.

She had made up her mind three years ago, she was over him. But… why was it so hard to just forget him? Still, she didn't want to pine for someone who obviously didn't know or reciprocate her feelings. Oh, how wrong she was.

A strong hand gripped her arm and turned her around, she met with the face of the one person she didn't want to see right now. She tried to look unconcerned and doused away the little light of hope in her heart as he looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face, his eyes were swirling with different emotions.

"…Ryuzaki, tell me," Ryoma gripped her arm tighter, " are you engaged?" He almost croaked out and he cursed inwardly. She didn't reply and looked away, she wasn't engaged but it didn't matter. He wouldn't care even if I tell him anyway.

The raven haired man stiffened, her silence didn't bode well with him. It only meant one thing to him, she had affirmed his question. He dropped his hand, the bill of his cap covering his eyes. Sakuno didn't look up at him, as he finally let go of her, she tried to walk away.

But she couldn't, two strong arms wrapped around her tightly pulling her into a hug. She gasped and blushed furiously, he was hugging her like she would suddenly just disappear.

Ryoma brought his head down, his lips barely touching her ear. " I don't care," He whispered softly, almost inaudible," I don't care if you're engaged or not." His arms tightened around her more, " I'm not letting you go, not anymore."

Sakuno's eyes widened and her heart thumped rapidly, she couldn't believe it. The little hope in her heart flickered, Echizen Ryoma was hugging her. But more importantly, he was telling her his feelings. This was too much for her, Echizen Ryoma would never do such a thing. This had to be a dream.

But if this was a dream, she wouldn't be feeling his hot breath on her neck. She wouldn't even be hearing his heart thumping loudly, but she was! " I-" She held her breath, " I think, I'm…I- I love you."

She couldn't believe her ears, her heart soared and her eyes glistened. As the first hot tear fell on her cheek, she sniffed. Ryoma frozed and quickly raised his head, looking at her he tried to explain. " Ryuzaki, I- I was-"

His panicked explanation was cut off as she gave him a tearful grin," Ryoma-kun no baka." She whispered and hugged him back," Ryuzaki…" Ryoma was dumbfounded, as he gaped at her she giggled and rested her head on his chest, " Didn't I tell you that the ring was a gift from Fuji-senpai? I'm not engaged, okay."

Ryoma sighed in relief but pouted a little and muttered, " But you didn't answer me so I thought you were." Sakuno looked up and blushed, " Oh, gomenasai. I just thought you wouldn't care."

" Did I act like I don't?" She blushed even more and buried her face in his chest. He smirked and nuzzled his face in her hair," You're still as naïve as ever."

This time, Sakuno pouted and hit his arm playfully, " Mou, Ryoma-kun!" His chest rumbled as he chuckled and Sakuno looked up at him quite surprised, Ryoma only laughed at rare times. She smiled softly, " I'm so happy."

" Hm."

" I've always loved you."

" You still do?"

Giggle, "Yeah."

Smirk, "Mada mada dane."*

" Hai."

They were so immersed in their own world that they were too preoccupied to hear the whizzing sound of a camera. Someone chuckled from behind a tree, " Saa…this is great. I should show this to the others, fufufu. Maa Echizen, you've grown."

**A.N : Mada mada dane* - Here, I meant to translate it as we still have a long way to go. In terms of relationship, if any of you didn't get what I meant.**

**Here's a little Omake.**

..

..

..

Echizen Nanjiroh stretched his arms and yawned. He rubbed his stubbled chin and looked around for any signs of the women of the house. When he saw none, he grinned maniacally and pulled out a magazine from his yukata. Placing it in between a newspaper, he started reading and chuckled darkly.

" Hey Oyaji-" Ryoga entered the living room and approached his father. " KYA!" Nanjiroh almost jumped and hid his newspaper, turning to glare at his older son, " Don't creep up on me like that!"

Ryoga rolled out in laughter, clutching his stomach," BWAHAHAHA, O-Oyaji- AHAHAHA.! Y-You should've- HAHAHAHA seen your face! HAHAHA!" Nanjiroh folded his newspaper and hit his son on the head, who still hadn't stop laughing.

" Shut up, kid!" He barked angrily and huffed as he turned his attention back on his 'newspaper'. Ryoga stopped laughing and wiped the tears in his eyes but his shoulders were shaking as he tried to hold in his snickers.

" Anyway, old man. I wanted to ask you where Chibisuke went off to a little while ago. I didn't see him carrying his tennis bag." Nanjiroh did not look up at his son and just shrugged. " Don't know."

The older sibling of the Echizen brothers sat down beside his father and rubbed his chin thoughtfully, " Ne Oyaji, you think the little guy's got a date?"

At this, the other older Echizen looked up at his. He shook his head and sighed," I wish he did. I've been trying to teach him a few things about women but that little ingrate always burn my precious magazines! I doubt he'll ever get himself a girl if he doesn't pull that stick out of his ass."

Ryoga felt sorry for his dad, he joined in shaking his head and said," Tsk tsk, the little brat's mada mada dane."

Nanjiroh smirked and clapped his hand on the green haired man's shoulder," I'm so glad I have a son who supports me, I bet you take after my intelligence when it comes to women." Then he wiggled his brows at his son," You even got a blonde babe for a fiancée."

Ryoga smirked to himself and ran his fingers through his hair," I guess Chibisuke lacks the balls to take out girls." Nanjiroh nodded and folded his arms, his newspaper and magazine long forgotten.

Suddenly, Nanako bursted into the room with a wide smile," Oh hey uncle, Ryoga-san!" The two male merely tilted their heads and looked at her boredly.

" What were you two talking about?" The blue haired woman bounded over and seated herself on the couch across them. Nanjiroh did not reply and quickly took up his newspaper and magazine without letting her see the latter. Nanako glared at her uncle when he ignored her and continued to pretend reading.

Ryoga sighed and replied," We were just talking about chibisuke's completely ignorant love life." Nanako looked at him blankly and shook her head," You know, you guys keep thinking that Ryoma-san is hopeless with girls. But I think he's just waiting for the right one."

Nanjiroh snorted and said without looking up," Looking for the right one my ass."

" Uncle!" Nanako reprimanded him in a scolding tone but Nanjiroh ignored her and continued," I've been throwing girls at him to date but every single time, he somehow pisses them off or leave them stranded! What kind of a straight man does that to those lovely ladies, tell me."

" Tsk tsk, Chibisuke doesn't even notice an opportunity right under his nose." Ryoga pitied his brother, as the other two kept on bantering.

" That's because you keep throwing girls who are not his type. The girls you know are all slutty and so self conscious!"

" Hey, that's not true! I keep telling him about that old hag's granddaughter too, she's the nicest one I know, but he DOESN'T care!"

" T-That's because…because he's still young and not ready yet!"

" Psh, how young is he gonna get. He's turning twenty four today, for god's sake and he still doesn't HAVE a girlfriend!"

" Well-"

Ryoga cut off his cousin with a wave of his hand and said," Okay, okay. Before this leads to a full blown far, let's settle with a bet." This seemed to pacify the two bickering family members as they nodded in agreement while glaring at each other.

" Alright then, since I'm on Oyaji's side, we're having the same lay. We bet that if Chibisuke doesn't get a girlfriend before the end of this month without our help, you will give us 5000 yen each." Ryoga smirked at Nanako's gaping face while Nanjiroh grinned smugly," I have such a brilliant son! I bet you take that quick thinking trait from moi, hahaha!"

Nanako huffed at her uncle's smug face but then retorted with a mischievous gleam in her eyes," Fine, but if Ryoma-san already gets a girlfriend by himself and without your so-called 'help', you two will give me 5000 yen each!"

Father and son looked at each other and nodded with a smirk on their faces." Deal."

Nanako smiled and got up, smoothing back her skirt, she sauntered back into the kitchen. Inside the kitchen, Rinko and Michelle were still cooking for the celebration of Christmas Eve and also Ryoma's birthday.

Rinko looked over her shoulder and questioned her blue haired niece," What were you and your uncle making such a commotion for?"

Nanako chuckled and replied," Maa, just a little bet." Rinko and Michelle looked at her blankly, the former just shook her head and returned to cooking and the latter also followed with a puzzled face.

Nanako also resumed her work in the kitchen but with a more gleeful mood. She hummed to herself and thought, I'm going to get 10,000 yen for free tonight! Poor uncle and Ryoga-san, they don't even know that Ryoma-san and Sakuno-chan have been dating for two weeks already. Hah, serves them right!

Rinko suddenly turned to Nanako and exclaimed," Oh, I forgot to tell you! I've invited Sumire-san and her granddaughter to stay over tonight, you wouldn't mind sharing your room with Sakuno-chan, would you?"

" Of course not, aunty. I'd love to share with Sakuno-chan, she's a very nice girl." Nanako smiled wider, this was going to be even better.

" Ne, how old is this Sakuno-chan?" The blonde soon-to-be Mrs. Echizen asked curiously. Nanako replied all too happily," Oh, she's Ryoma-san's age."

Rinko looked thoughtful for a moment and clasped her hands in realization," You're right Nanako! How could I have forgotten?! She's such a lovely girl, hmm…ah! I'm going to make Ryoma fall for her! I can't waste this opportunity."

Is that so? Maa, I can't wait to meet her!" Michelle exclaimed just as excited as her future mother-in-law.

" You'll absolutely love her, Michelle-san. And she's sure to blow Ryoma-san off his feet." Nanako winked and stopped herself from further hinting them. She couldn't break her promise to Roma-san and besides, she wanted to see her uncle and Ryoga-san's faces when they found out. That would be gold!

She smiled as Rinko went on about cute grandchildren with auburn hair and golden eyes or raven hair and chocolate brown eyes, leaving Michelle to imagine them with a fascinated face.

Ryoma-san is so not going to be able to keep his secret for long! And it all started thanks to Fuji-san's wonderful picture, and it was worth it.

**OWARI.**

**A.N: Whew! Finally finished. Did I make the characters too ooc? Sorry if they are but, I think I did well with Ryoma. Don't you think? ^_^**

**Anyway, tell me what you guys think. And I could do a sequel with the rest of the regulars, if, only if you guys give me a lot of positive response.**

**Am I asking too much? **

**So, R & R!**


End file.
